


Babysitting Mis-adventures

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Prompt: Mark and jinyoung have bad relation as they always bicker but somehow they are supposed to take care of a small kid and that brings them closer to each other~A mix up occurs that leads to Jinyoung babysitting a little boy named Felix with his enemy, Mark





	Babysitting Mis-adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so weird story. I signed up for the Markjin fanfic festival and they assigned me a prompt and I completely finished the story and updated them over time and everything. But they only ever emailed me once and never responded again. So they don’t have the story, never asked for it or responded when I offered. This is nothing bad against them at all, I just want to clarify that this is their prompt that I wrote a one shot for and I really just wanted to make sure my story got shared...so here it is! Sorry Markjin fanfic fest, hope you guys don’t hate me.

“Well I’m really sorry, I don’t know what to tell you boys. I guess my husband and I must have both went out of our way to hire a babysitter and not realized we hired you both on the same weekend.”

No. Nononono. This cannot be real. Jinyoung was not standing next to his mortal enemy right now begging for the same job as him. There is no possible way Jinyoung was losing to him. There is no way in hell Jinyoung was letting that happen. He refused to see the smug little grin on that stupid blonde’s face again. He had to speak up now.

“Well ma’am considering you only need one babysitter, I’m more than available and happy to take you up on that. I can stay here for as long as you like!”

Jinyoung forced the warmest and brightest smile he could possible muster as he spoke in his “friendly adult voice.” The boy next to him immediately chimed in and it took everything in Jinyoung’s power to prevent the twitch he felt in his eye.

“Well ma’am I’m also perfectly available for the job and willing to stay as long as you would like too! I would be more than happy.” 

The blonde’s white canines shined brightly at the woman as he tried to persuade her. The boys watched in anticipation as the woman pondered the question, shooting quick glares at each other as they waited. 

“Well...um ok I’ll give you two options. Option 1, you can decide who needs the money more and I’ll give you the job this time and hire the other at another time. Or option 2, you both work today and split the cash.”

The boy’s eyes widened as the both chimed in, 

“Truthfully, I think I need the cash more!” 

They turned to each other as the words left the other’s mouth, shooting mean glares at each other. Jinyoung couldn’t help as he turned to face the boy and whisper yelled, 

“What do you need the money for, Tuan? More blonde hair dye?” 

The boy’s eyes grew darker as he squinted at Jinyoung and angrily whispered back, 

“Oh like your purchase is so important. What do you need, Park? Volume 50 of your book series: how to be the absolute worst?” 

“Ha ha. Great joke. Now give up the job, I need this money.”

“No. I NEED THIS MONEY.” 

“NO, I definitely NEED TH-“

“Listen boys obviously this will take a while for you two to figure out and my husband and I really have to get going. So I’m just going to go with option 2 for this one because I really need the sitter right now. You can split it evenly or work it out how you want to later. Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it. Alright, Felix’s bedtime is at 9. I ordered some pizza and it’s on the counter, feel free to have as much as you want. Felix is allowed 1 hour of TV and video game time. We should be back at around 10:30-11. Please no inviting anyone else over and try and keep things clean and not have Felix wreck anything. Thank you so much again.”

Before Jinyoung could even get a word out, the woman was in the car with her husband and pulling out of the driveway. The two boys made their way into the house, bright smiles on their faces as they waved goodbye to the couple. Once Jinyoung locked the door, he heard a deep sigh behind him and felt his smile drop. 

“Well I guess we are stuck together for a quite a few hours huh, Class President Park?” 

Mark said, emphasizing his nickname for Jinyoung as he pretended to push glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Shut up, Tuan.”

“Feisty as always, I see.” 

Jinyoung shot a mean glare at Mark before turning and making his way into the living room, where he came face to face with a small boy with ink black hair and round cheeks that were dotted in freckles. He felt a small smile grow on his face as the little boy approached him and he knelt down so that he could meet the boy’s eye level. 

“Hello, sir. My name is Jinyoung and his name is Mark. We are you sitters for the night.”

Jinyoung held out his hand for the boy as a grin grew on his face. The boy watched Jinyoung’s hand warily for a second before breaking out into a large giggle and shaking Jinyoung’s hand. 

“People usually only call my dad, Sir. You can call me, Felix.” 

The boy grinned proudly at Jinyoung as he puffed out his chest. 

“Wow what a cool name! How old are you, Felix?”

Felix’s eyes formed into crescents as his smile grew impossibly wide and he held out a small hand with 4 stubby fingers stretched out. Jinyoung widened his eyes as he counted the boy’s fingers aloud,

“Wow, 4 years old! You’re so grownup, Felix!” 

Another loud giggle escaped Felix’s mouth as he clapped his hands together before his eyes grew wide with excitement,

“Do you want to see my new toys?!”

Before Jinyoung could respond, he heard a stomach grumble from behind him and turned to find a red-faced Mark clutching his stomach. 

“Well, Felix, I would absolutely love to. But do you mind if Mark and I get some pizza first before we play?”

Felix nodded rapidly before leading Jinyoung and Mark into the kitchen where the boxes of pizza sat. 

“I’m going to go grab my toys for you guys while you eat!” 

Felix told the pair excitedly before hurrying off into the living room. Jinyoung help but chuckle at the boy’s eagerness as he watched him scramble out of the room. 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Class President Park smile this much before.” 

Jinyoung heard from behind him. He rolled his eyes as he turned around to find Mark already shoveling a slice of pizza into his mouth with a second piece of pizza on the plate next to him. Jinyoung grimaced as he watched the boy eat before replying,

“Yeah, well it’s hard to smile around you, Tuan.”

“I have a first name you know.”

“Yeah well my full name is Class President Park but you call me that anyway so... Also I’d rather not be on a first name basis with a delinquent anyways.”

Mark brought his hand up to clutch his heart in mock offense as he shoveled another slice of pizza into his mouth, before responding,

“Wow, delinquent? Is that all you think of me, Park?”

“That’s all you are, Tuan.”

Jinyoung replied in a flat tone as he placed a slice of pizza onto a paper plate. 

“Ouch.”

Mark muttered sarcastically before shoveling the rest of his pizza into his mouth. Jinyoung watched Mark in disgust as he took a seat across from the boy. 

“So, Tuan, what do you actually need the money for?”

Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought the pizza slice up to his lips.

“Oh other than blonde hair dye?”

Mark replied, causing Jinyoung to snort, which only made Mark’s smirk grow wider.

“My niece’s birthday is coming up and she’s been wanting this slightly expensive doll for a while. So I promised her Uncle Mark would get it for her and that’s what I plan to do.”

Mark smiled proudly as he talked about his niece, his voice turning warmer as he went one. A small smile crept onto Jinyoung’s face as he raised his eyebrows at Mark.

“Wow, what a kind Uncle Mark.”

Mark chuckled,

“I try. So what about you? What do you need it for?”

Jinyoung felt a heat rise to his cheeks as he stared down at his plate, avoiding the question. Mark stared at him expectantly with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk, waiting patiently. After an awkward pause, Jinyoung felt himself giving in,

“W-well, you see, I’ve been saving up for this one thing recently and it’s coming out on Monday, so I really need the cash before it sells out.”

Mark’s pearly canines began to show as his smile grew wider. He felt himself leaning in closer, almost teasingly,

“And what might this thing be, Park?”

Jinyoung’s head held low as he quickly mumbled,

“The collector’s edition of my favorite book series.” 

Mark’s face dropped for a split second before he broke out into a wild, high patched laughter, causing Jinyoung to look up at him with a pout.

“Wow, Class President Park, you never fail to amaze me. You were willing to fight me for the money to buy a book series!”

“It’s collector’s edition!”

Jinyoung chimed in, pout growing on his plump lips,

“I was actually right when I guessed that you were buying a book! Wow, Park, just wow.”

“Shut up, Tuan. If I knew you were buying something for someone else and actually being considerate than I probably wouldn’t have fought you.”

“You PROBABLY wouldn’t have?”

Mark half yelled, breaking out into another fit of high pitched, fluttery laughter. Jinyoung felt the smile grow on his face as he watched the blonde throw back his head in laughter. Before Jinyoung knew it, he was leaning in even closer to the boy and he began to speak,

“You know, your laugh really doesn’t match the whole image I had of you.”

“Oh really? And what might that image be, Park?”

Mark replied, a teasing smirk playing on his lips as he leaned in and met Jinyoung’s eyes. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, breaking the eye contact as he responded,

“The classic rebel, bad boy type. A smooth talker that does everything I disagree with. You know, deep voice, black jeans and the eyes to match.”

Jinyoung spoke casually, wiggling his eyebrows at the end. Mark chuckled as he leaned back into his seat, still smirking.

“You know, Jinyoung, most people would find that description pretty attractive.”

Jinyoung felt his own playful smile growing as he responded,

“Well, Mark, maybe I’m just not most people. We all do have different definitions of attractive.”

Mark’s eyebrow raised, his dark eyes staring directly into Jinyoung’s as his deep voice questioned,

“And what’s your definition?”

Jinyoung stared into the boy’s dark eyes, wondering what type he should respond with. As he parted his lips to answer, he heard a small voice behind him,

“Jinyoung, Mark. Are you guys done yet? I found all my coolest toys for you guys!” 

Jinyoung’s head whipped around to the tiny blonde boy behind him,

“Yup, coming now, Felix!”

Jinyoung replied in the warmest voice he could muster. Felix clapped happily as he watched Mark and Jinyoung clean up and make their way to the living room with him. Once they finally approached the small pile of toys, Mark and Jinyoung took a seat on the hardwood floor next to each other. Jinyoung reached out, picking up the first interesting toy he noticed out of the pile and holding it up for Felix to view.

“What’s this toy, Felix?”

Felix reached out excitedly, clasping his hands around the toy and stumbling closer into Jinyoung’s lap. As he scooted more into his lap, he began to excitedly explain the cool powers his little action figure had. Jinyoung stared down at the boy with a warm smile, whiskers forming on the sides of his eyes as he listened intently and nodded along to the boy’s excited explanations. Mark leaned back on his hands and watched with a content smile on his face as the two boys interacted in front of him. After a few moments, Jinyoung glanced up, meeting eyes with Mark as he smiled warmly, and chuckled lightly before leaning down and whispering to Felix,

“I think Mark wants to see this really cool toy too.”

Felix looked up at Jinyoung with wide eyes as he whisper-yelled back, 

“Really?! Ok, I’ll go show it to him!”

Jinyoung helped Felix up and Mark smiled brightly as he watched the young boy run up to him, toy in hand. 

******

“Goodnight, Felix.”

Mark and Jinyoung whispered to the now tucked in boy before slowly closing the door. The two boys strolled back into the living room yawning and stretching before flopping themselves next to each other on the couch. Jinyoung yawned, looking down to check his watch, 

“9:15, we are officially done! Thank god for action figures and bedtime stories.”

Mark chuckled lightly,

“Very, very true.”

The boys reached out to high five each other, laughing lightly as they turned to face each other. Mark smiled gently as he looked at Jinyoung, scanning his face,

“Well, Class President Park, it’s been an honor babysitting with you tonight.”

Jinyoung chuckled, bringing up his hand to cover his face as he smiled and responded,

“Yeah same here, Bad Boy Tuan.”

Mark chuckled, his voice deep as he responded,

“Bad boy Tuan, huh? I like it. Has a nice ring to it.” 

Jinyoung chuckled harder, continuing to cover his smile with his hand as his eyes formed into crescents. Mark watched intently as Jinyoung laughed, smiling gently before slowly reaching up and grasping Jinyoung’s hands. Jinyoung’s laugh stuttered, his eyes widening as he scanned Mark’s face for any hint of a joke. Mark pulled Jinyoung’s hand away slowly to uncover his mouth, leaning in closer with the same playful smile as always. But something about his eyes were different this time. 

“You know, Jinyoung, you never actually answered my question. What’s your definition of attractive?”

Jinyoung smirked lightly as he recalled their earlier conversation,

“Honestly I’m really not sure, Mark. You’ll have to give me some time to think about it.”

“Wanna know mine?”

Mark questioned, leaning in even closer as his eyebrows raised. Jinyoung tilted his head, pretending to question if he really wanted to know. Mark chuckled, lightly hitting Jinyoung in the chest before responding,

“Well I’ll tell you anyway,”

He tilted his head in and began to whisper, as if what he was saying was top secret,

“You see, for me I have a really specific definition of attractive. So specific, it’s kinda dumb of me. For me, attractive is the guy that REALLY loves sharing his opinion of me and the things I do. It’s the guy with jet black hair that sits in the front of every single class, volunteers for everything imaginable, and spends half his time reading COLLECTOR’S EDITION books and the other half working harder than I will EVER work in high school classes.”

Jinyoung began to laugh gently, reaching up to hit Mark in the chest. 

“Yeah you’re right. You’re so specific, it is kinda dumb.”

Mark laughed, high pitched as always and gentle, as he mumbled a joking “shut up”. 

“We should do this more often, Jinyoung. We make a good babysitting team.”

“Surprisingly I’m not opposed to the idea.”

***

The two boys chatted and laughed and before they knew it they heard the sound of keys jangling at the front door. They quickly stood up and straightened everything out before walking up to the front door to greet the couple. 

“Hey boys. How did everything go?”

They exchanged formalities and filled them in on their day with Felix. As the boys were about to leave, Felix’s mother handed them each an equal amount of money (exactly half, like promised) and boys headed out the door. They parted ways, making their way to the own cars and as Jinyoung touched the door handle, he realized he forgot something.

“Mark!”

Jinyoung called out, jogging up to Mark. Mark turned around, smiling as he watched Jinyoung approach him.

“Here.”

Jinyoung reached his hand out and Mark glanced down, eyes widening as he realized what it was.

“Get the gift for your niece. I hope she likes it.”

“Wow, Jinyoung, you truly never fail to amaze me.”

“Don’t worry, next time we work together I’ll take the money and get that book series.”

“So there will be a next time?”

Mark asked, eyebrows raised with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Jinyoung smiled, leaning in quickly and landing a peck on Mark’s cheeks.

“I’ll talk to you later, Bad Boy Tuan.”

Mark stood there stunned, staring as Jinyoung backed away and made his way into his own car.

“Yeah...talk to you later, Jinyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :):) Lemme know what your favorite part was because I would absolutely love to hear it ^^ 
> 
> (P.s. My personal favorite was Jinyoung’s blonde hair dye jokes. It was a low blow but made me laugh)


End file.
